Demuestrame
by anamellark
Summary: Katniss fue lastimada despues de entregar su corazon ahora a regresado a querer vengarse de quienes la lastimaron pero podra hacerlo 'demuestrame que puedo confiar en ti' K.E lemmons, pasion y violencia
1. Chapter 1

**hola esta es mi primera historia los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la grandiosa Suzanne Collin pero la hostoria es mia espero que la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios :)**

* * *

Miro por la ventana la lluvia cae como aquel día, mi mete viaja por el tiempo y siento como una lagrima cae por mi mejilla la quito de un manotazo me prometí a mi misma no volver a llorar por lo que paso hace años cuando solo era una chiquilla estúpida.

**_-Kat otra vez recordando-_** me dice Annie desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

**_-Si –_** respondo cortante**_-trato de no olvidarme por qué hago esto-_**digo lo más tranquila que puedo, no debo olvidar el por qué de esto. Annie solo niega con la cabeza a pesar de todo lo que he vivido ella no esta convencida de que estoy haciendo lo correcto pero sin embargo me apoya.

Me acerco al espejo y me justa lo que veo y veo a una mujer fuerte, decidida a hacer pagar por todo el daño que le hicieron cuando era una chiquilla estúpida, pero sobretodo veo a una mujer hermosa si mi padre me viera no me recoceri, no es por presumir pero todo el tiempo que he pasado cuidando mi persona para este momento a surtido efecto; aunque también ayuda mucho el vestido que Cinna ha hecho para mi resalta mucho mis curvas es largo con un prolongado escote en mi espalda que llega hasta el principio de mis caderas y que deja al descubierto toda mi espalda, por el frente es liso con pequeños adornos y también me gusta el color me hace recordar lo único que de verdad extraño de mi pasado es de un verde intensó como el de los arboles que cubren el bosque que tanto anhelo. Salgo me mis pensamiento porque hoy no es tiempo para recordar sino para actuar.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a las dos únicas personas que realmente me importan a Annie mi mejor amiga incluso más que eso mi hermana ya que anqué no tengamos la misma sangre eso ha sido ella para mí siempre mi hermana y también esta Cinna la persona al que le debo lo que soy ahora, y que desde que me encontró aquel día me acogió en su casa y me dio todo el cariño que en ese momento necesitaba, me acerco a cada uno de ellos y los abrazo fuertemente para demostrarle lo mucho que les agradezco su apoyo . Tomo mi bolso y me pongo mi abrigo antes de dirigirme a la puerta y por consecuente Cinna atrás de mi es la único bueno él estará conmigo en todo momento; estoy a punto de salir cuando la voz de Annie me detiene.

**_-Estás segura de esto Kat?-_** me dice más que una pregunta como una súplica.

**_-Claro An ellos me destruyeron es momento de destruirlos a ellos también-_** y sin más salgo de la casa y, me subo el coche y ya dentro de el Cinna me abraza y como siempre me demuestra su apoyo.

**_-Compréndela Kat ella solo trata de evitar que salgas nuevamente lastimada-_**me dice.

**_-Lo se Cinna pero tú sabes porque lo hago, ellos me lastimaron, me destruyeron sin razón alguna es momento de que paguen!-_** digo alzando la voz; esto a pesar de lo mucho que lo trato de evitar me sigue doliendo.

**_-Lo sé cariño solo trata de entenderla ¿sí?-_** me dice y yo solo asiento.

La noche es fría pero hermosa y Manhattan mas , voy mirando por la venta aun se me hace difícil creer todo lo que ha pasado, hace tan solo unos años era una chiquilla sin chiste y hoy soy ni más ni menos que Katniss Everdeen la hija adoptiva del famoso y millonario diseñador Cinna Everdeen un ser estupendo que apareció en mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba y yo aparecí en la de él cuándo mas solo estaba, acababa de perder a su esposa y a su hija en un accidente de auto un año antes de que me encontrara y desde entonces me ha tratado como su hija y yo como aun padre.

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos no me percato cuando el coche aparca fuera del salón donde será el evento que dará inicio a mi venganza. Cinna baja primero y luego se inclina para ayudarme a bajar; todo es una locura hay muchos camarógrafos intentando sacar fotos claro este es un evento social de alta importancia; cuando se percatan de la llegada de Cinna y la mía, tratan de sacarnos fotos a más no poder, claro todos quieren cubrir la nota de la misteriosa hija adoptiva de Cinna Everdeen.

Cinna pago mucho dinero para que nadie nunca supiera quién soy en realidad, todo mundo sabe que soy una huérfana que le robo el corazón a él y a su esposa antes que esta muriera que y tiempo después consiguió darle por fin su apellido así cumpliendo la ultima voluntad de su esposa, yo le pedí que no lo digiera, no quería que el recuerdo de su familia estuviera involucrado en esto, pero el insistió diciéndome que su esposa me hubiera amado y que ella estaría de acuerdo.

Por fin pasamos el pasillo donde esta toda la prensa y yo trato de sonreír en todo momento y disimular que estoy encantada aunque en realidad este aterrada nunca fui muy buena en estas cosas. Cuando entramos al salón me fijo que está adornado muy elegante un mesero nos conduce a nuestra mesa ya hay mucha gente aquí ya que llegamos un poco tarde por culpa del trafico. Recorro todo el salón con la mirada y me paralizo cuando me encuentro con unos ojos azules que me miran desde dos mesas más alejadas de la nuestra y cuando se percata de que lo estoy viendo me da una sonrisa ladeada que me deja muda. Y todo las recuerdos vuelven a mí como si hubiese sido ayer.

* * *

eso es todo no se olviden de los comentarios :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel dia. Parte1

Me despierto temprano hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y la verdad no quiero llega tarde no quiero dar motivos para que hablen mal de mi diciendo que soy una irresponsable. Me meto a la ducha y doy un baño rápido, me visto con un vestido floreado muy lindo que era de mi madre y que me llega hasta más abajo de las rodillas, me ato el pelo con un listón a juego con el vestido y me pongo unos zapatos de piso. Salgo de la casa no sin antes dejarle algo de comer a mi madre rogando porque se levante y coma algo de todas formas le pedí a Annie que cuando tuviera un rato libre pasara a ver si estaba bien, a pesar de que hace mas de dos años mi madre me abandono literalmente sumergida en ese mundo de soledad en el que se encuentra después de la muerte de mi padre me preocupa y mucho.

Camino por las calle para dirigirme a la finca de los Mellark que dentro de unos días vendrán a pasar el verano y es por lo cual que ahora yo tengo trabajo ya que necesitaran gente que los atienda durante su estancia aquí. Yo no conozco a los Mellark solo he escuchado que es una familia muy rica, que solo han estado rara vez aquí desde que se mudaron a la ciudad antes de que yo naciera y que la finca Mellark es solo una de las tantas propiedades que tienen en el país y fuera de él, mi madre me comento hace años que esa propiedad ha pertenecido a la familia Mellark durante años y es por lo que no se deshacen de ella.

Cuando llego me recibe Coin, una mujer como de unos 50 años que fue quien me contrato, no me da muy buena espina pero era todo lo que tenia y tenía que alimentarme y alimentar a mi madre.

**_-Buenos días-_** le digo cortésmente.

**_-Pasa-_**contesta secamente _**- hay muchas cosas que hacer y si te quedas todo el día ahí parada, nunca acabaras!**-_yo asiento y ella continua** _- los señores llegaran dentro de 3 días, vienen el señor y la señora con ellos vienen sus hijos el joven Cato, el joven Peeta y la señorita Magde y un amigo de la familia el joven Finnik así que por favor tú te encargaras de arreglar las habitaciones te mostrare cual corresponde a cada uno de ellos, por lo pronto empieza con la de los señores es la que está al fondo del pasillo cambia las sabanas por limpias y desempolva todo-_**yo apenas si alcanzaba a escuchar lo que me decía Coin estaba tan sorprendida por lo que veía, esta era una casa muy grande y lujosa era muy hermosa.

Luego de que Coin me dejara sola me dedique a hacer mi labor sacudí todo y limpie la primera habitación; tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera así tal vez cuando los Mellark se marcharán pudiera conservar mi trabajo ya que esto solo era temporal. Y así paso los tres días entre sabanas sucias y kilos de polvo solo bajando a comer cuando es hora y yendo a mi casa por las tardes después del trabajo; Annie pasa todos los días antes de irse a trabajar a mi casa y se asegura que mi madre coma.

Hoy me levantó temprano es el día en que llegan los Mellark y todos los empleados debemos estar presentes para recibirlos y presentarnos; me doy una ducha rápida y me visto con un vestido amarillo que me prestó Annie que me llega hasta la rodilla y me amarro el pelo con una trenza de lado y algunos mechones sueltos a los lados, me cercioro de que mi madre tenga algo que comer y salgo hacia la finca el camino es largo ya que está un poco alejada del pueblo pero me gusta caminar; en el camino hay muchos árboles que son parte de un pequeño bosque que rodea la finca y me gusta el verde de este; por las tarde siempre me gusta caminar entre los árboles y sentir el aire fresco.

Cuando llego Coin me indica que es lo que debo hacer ya que al parecer llegaron antes los Mellark y quieren que los esperemos en la entrada de la casa ya que los empleados entramos por la parte trasera. Cuando llego ya están los demás empleados esperando me parece una tontería ni que fuera para tanto pero si quiero conservar mi trabajo tengo que obedecer.

Pasan varios minutos y no llegan empiezo a pensar que Coin se había equivocado cuando se acerca un coche negro y se estaciona y seguido de ese llega uno plateado; del negro se bajan un señor rubio de ojos azules y una señora con el pelo un poco más oscuro que el del señor que supongo que son el señor y la señora Mellark sus rostros reflejan fastidio; la puerta de atrás se abre y se baja un chico rubio alto bien parecido pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia yo solo ruedo los ojos, este no es más que un engreído.

Del segundo auto se bajan un chico de cabello cobrizo alto muy guapo debo de reconocer y en su cara cruza una sonrisa coqueta, de la parte de atrás se baja una chica muy linda supongo por ser la única mujer es Magde la hija menor de los Mellark y por ultimo del asiento del piloto se baja un chico un poco más bajo que los demás pero no menos guapo incluso yo diría que más que los otros, su cabello es igual de rubio que el señor Mellark solo que despeinado lo que hace verse aun mejor; no me había percato del color de sus ojos porque lleva gafas de sol pero cundo se las quita me quedo sin aliento es el dueño de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, de un azul muy intenso; cuando su mira se cruza con la mía me pierdo en ellos sin embargo unos instantes después la aparto no debo olvidar quien es.

** _-Buenos días-_** la voz de Coin me hace volver a la realizad** – _que bueno que llegaron ya los esperábamos, ellos son los nuevos empleados-_ **nos dice señalando a tres chicos más y a mi**_- al resto ya los conoce-_** siendo la mirada de alguien en mi y cuando la busco me doy cuenta de que el chico del primer coche el que me está viendo pero no es el único.**_ - ella es Mary, Brutus, Portia, y ella es Katniss-_**dice y me doy cuenta de que los señores me miran ¿sorprendidos?

** _-Muy bien gracias Coin-_** responde el señor sin apartar la vista de mi**_– mi nombre es Robert Mellark ella es mi esposa Cressida Mellark y ellos mis hijos Cato-_**señala el primer chico que se bajo_-** Magde, Peeta-**_ así que él es Peeta**_-y el es Finnick Odiar un amigo de la familia._**

_**-Robert deja de convivir con la servidumbre**-_dice Cressida mirándome a un solo que esta vez como con odio**_- y vallamos dentro que estoy agotada-_** esa señora empieza a caerme mal.

_**-Chicos bajen las maletas y que Coin les indique cual es su habitación**._

**_-Sabes papa quisiera dar una vuelta por los alrededores-_**hablo por primera vez Peeta_.**-después me instalare-**_continuo ahora mirándome con una sonrisa de lado que lo hacía verse tremendame sexy.

** _-Bien entonces que alguien te acompañe no conoces el lugar y podrías perderte._**

** _-No es necesario no me alejare-_** contesto y sin más se alejo.

Los demás entraron a la casa y yo junto con Coin les mostramos cuales eran sus habitaciones y lo ayudamos a instalar la mayoría parecían amables Magde era muy simpática y al parecer le caí bien, Finnick era un tipo muy divertido y junto con Magde no paraban de reír me recordaba a Annie eran muy parecidos, pero por otro lado Cato era un engredo de lo peor a la primera oportunidad que tuvo me trato como basura.

** _-Eres una inútil, esa camisa es carísima-_ **grito al ver su camisa en el suelo**_-pero claro tu que vas a saber si eres una muerta de hambre._**

** _-Disculpa fue un accidente-_** le dije tratando de controlar mi enojo, era estúpido solo se había caído.

**-_Es caso que acabas de tutearme-_** dijo verde del coraje** _– que acaso aparte de inútil eres estúpida; que no sabes que soy superior a ti-_** dijo con desprecio, lo mire con miedo**_ - sal de mi cuarto niña estúpida-_** gruñó; Salí de la habitación tan rápido como puede como presentía que este tipo era de cuidado.

Cressida no fue muy diferente parecía que me odiaba y no sabía por qué, en cambio Robert era muy amable. Cuando salía de la habitación de Cato me tope con Peeta este chico me ponía muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Algo raro pasaba y trataba de evitarlo pero el siempre encontraba el momento a veces eran simples miradas y sonrisas pero en otras eran roses furtivos, me lo topa en casi todas partes de la casa trataba de evitar su habitación pero siempre pedía que le llevara algo. En una ocasión estando en su habitación después de llevarle jugo como me lo pidió entablamos una conversación de lo más rara.

_**-Así que Katniss ¿tienes novio?**-_lo mire sorprendida.

**_-Disculpe?-_**fue todo lo que logre pronunciar.

-**_Kat cuantas veces te voy a repetir que me llamo Peeta, no me g__usta cómo suena el usted-_**dijo con una sonrisa de lado ¿este chico no se cansaba nunca de sonreír?

**_-Disculpe pero su madre fue muy clara en cuanto a la forma de referirme a ustedes-_**con_-_teste recordando cómo me había gritado su madre cuando me escucho llamar a Magde por su nombre.

**_-Sí pero mi madre no está aquí en este momento-_**dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome de una manera que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-_De...bo irme me esperan-_**dije nerviosa dirigiéndome a la puerta solo logre escuchar su linda risa antes de salir. Desde entonces trataba de evitarlo mas sobre todo porque acababa de descubrir que Peeta Mellark me gustaba y mucho pero también sabía que eso no estaba bien no éramos iguales y nunca abría nada ente nosotros sobre todo si su madre y su hermano mayor me odiaban, porque eso estaba más que claro.

* * *

hola yo aki de nuevo espero que les juste el nuevo capitulo se que el summary habla de lemmons y pasion (y que no es muy bueno) pero aun no llegamos a esa part,e se que igual que al principio la historia no es muy interesante pero ya se pondra mejor primero tengo que decribir lo que paso para que lo entiendan este y el proximo decribiran todo lo que paso; espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos las criticas son reconstructivas y eso me ayudaria a mejorar ;)

**_G.K._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo nos leemos abajo :)_**

* * *

**_-¿Katniss?-_** la voz de Cinna me saco de mis cavilaciones **_- ¿te encuentras bien? Estas pálida cariño.-_ **su mano reposaba en mi mejilla y su cuerpo me había hecho perder conexión con esos ojos azules tan intensos. Por un momento estuve casi segura que él me había reconocido pero eso fue tan solo un instante el seguro ni recordaría mi nombre.

**_-Si descuida es solo que…..-_** no sabía que decir.

Me había imaginado de mil maneras como seria el volver a verlo pero esto era totalmente distinto. El estaba más hermoso que de costumbre el tiempo no había hecho más que beneficiarle, se veía realmente hermoso en ese traje gris que se ajustaba perfectamente a su visible buen cuidado cuerpo, su cabello estaba acomodado aunque se notaba que con esfuerzo ya que este era rebelde de naturaleza y sus hermosos ojos era la único que tal vez no habían cambiado seguía siendo tan hermosos e intensos que siempre o al menos eso me habían parecido, no sabía que pensar esto no era lo que esperaba.

De lejos vi como una chica muy hermosa, con una larga cabellera rubia se le acercaba y lo besaba de una manera muy posesiva; ella debía ser su prometida… _Delly_. En ese momento recordé de el porqué había regresado y había sido a vengarme de todo ellos, de los que destruyeron vilmente mi vida y que me negaron la posibilidad de recuperar un poco de ella. Y entonces lo único que podía sentir por él y toda su maldita familia era un odio tan grande que dolía.

_**-Vamos quiero que me presentes a esas persona que mencionaste antes-** _le dije a Cinna al ver su gesto de preocupación, además, no quería toparme con algunos de ellos al menos no hasta el día de mañana, donde todo empezaría.

**_-De acuerdo-_**me dijo**_- solo espero que no agás nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Kat._**

**_-Descuida Cinna-_**suspire profundamente**_-no hay ya nada que me puede hacer daño, ni de lo que me pueda arrepentir.-_**le dije lentamente.

Y era verdad ya nada me quedaba, mi vida había sido arruinada junto con mis esperanzas de rehacerla, aquella noche me había marcado de por vida y lo único que podía hacer para estar tranquila era vengarme.

**PVO Peeta**

_**-Peeta –** _me llamo la voz de mi mejor amigo- **_estás listo hermano es el gran día._**

Si hoy era el gran día, después de la cena de la noche anterior hay por fin conoceríamos oficialmente a la grandiosa Katniss Everdeen, hoy se presentaría en la empresa de mi padre a tomar el cargo que desgraciadamente le pertenecía y todo por culpa del estúpido de mi hermano Cato y toda la mierda que cargaba consigo.

No podía existir persona más idiota en el mundo que él, que todo el trabajo que por años había hecho mi abuelo, continuado mi padre y ahora yo, él en tan solo unos meses lo hubiera echado todo por la borda y tendríamos que pagar las consecuencias al haber tenido que vender el 45 % de las acciones de Mellark 's Company a Cinna Everdeen donde claro está la presidenta de su empresa es su hija adoptiva Katniss.

**_-Que jodido quieres Finnick-_** dije con la peor cara de mierda que tenia, al momento que mi amigo entraba a mi oficina**_- te divierte restregarme que días es hoy en la cara ¿Verdad?._**

_**-Tranquilo hermano-** _dijo riéndose-_** tal parece que a alguien lo dejaron frustrado a noche ¿aun crees que Katniss Everdeen se acostara contigo?**_

**_-No lo sé, tal vez ya lo izo-_** la cara de mi amigo cambio rápidamente toda expresión de diversión se esfumo.

**_-Sabes que es imposible Peeta ellas no son la misma persona-_**me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

_**-¡Es que son tan parecidas Fin!**_- frote mis manos sobre mi rostro, esto me esto me había mantenido despierto toda la noche_**- si tan solo la hubieras visto son sus mismos ojos, es ella estoy casi seguro.**_

_**-Peeta han pasado casi 8 años, hermano olvídalo**_- me dijo mientras yo me echaba hacia atrás en el sillón que estaba frente a mi escritorio. De ser cierto todo sería un completo desastre.

Pero yo solo pedía recordar el momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los míos podría jurar que eran la misma persona solo que ella se veía totalmente diferente; no era esa chiquilla que conocí hace mas de 7 años, esta era toda una mujer y muy hermosa por cierto su cuerpo por si solo redochaba sensualidad que desde que la vi entrar me había hechizado. Su sola presencia me izo sentir nervioso y la forma tan profunda en la que nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante era tan abrazadora; pero había algo en sus hermosos ojos grises que me dice que es ella la misma Katniss que yo conocía.

Era una locura ella había desaparecido, nunca supimos de ella y nunca más la busque, ella había cambiado mi vida.

_**-Se llaman igual Finnick-**_le dije_**- que me dices de eso**_

_**-Que es una locura ella se fue-**_ dijo mientras se levantaba

_**-Tienes razón es absurdo-**_igual me levante. Además eran muy diferentes tanto física como culturalmente según sabia esta Katniss tenia muy buenos estudios, una carrera en Administración de Empresas y aunque pareciera mentira una especialidad en lenguas así como en Finanzas, era prácticamente imposible que fueran la misma persona no podría haber cambiado tanto, ella era una mejer de mundo, se le notaba en la forma de actuar, en cambio aquella Katniss era tan inocente y eso me encantaba en ella lástima que solo fue una careta.

**_-Han pasado muchos años debería a verla olvidado ya-_** tome mis cosas-**_ pero eso no hará que no trate de llevármela a la cama-_ **dije dando por terminado el tema.

El solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Esa mujer me excitaba mucho y no pararía hasta que fuera mía.

_**-Bien hermano ágamos que Katniss Everdeen caiga a tus pies-**_ rio **_-no sería la primera._**

**PVO Katniss**

**_-Hey Kat ¿Qué te parece este?-_**pregunto Annie enseñando el decimo traje me mostraba.

**_-No lo se, puede ser-_**necesitaba algo que me hiciera impactar hoy sería el día en que sabrían a quien le habían vendido gran parte de su presida empresa, porque no planeaba esconderme quería que supieran quien era y a que había venido.

**_-Has dicho lo mismo de los últimos diez-_** su cara mostraba un gesto cansado.

_**-Lo siento An, necesito algo que impacte.**_

**_-Y esto lo hará-_ **la voz de Cinna resonó por toda la habitación. En sus manos llevaba un estuche con lo que suponía era el mejor traje que podría encontrar en estos momentos. El era así siempre mi salvador.

**_-Gracias papá-_**el sonrió como siempre que lo llamaba así, lo venía haciendo hace unos 3 años, el se había comportado como el padre que tanta falta me hacia **_-no se qué aria sin ti-_** y era la verdad sin él no sería lo que soy.

**_-De nada cariño-_**beso mi mejilla _**- ahora viste que llegas tarde.**_

El traje era sencillo pero muy hermoso todo era de color negro, la falda me quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la blusa junto con el saco le daban la aparecía de profesionalismo que necesitaba. Era perfecto para la ocasión. Sexy y sofisticado.

**_-Te ves increíble Kat, dejaras a todos impactados-_** esa era mi meta

**_-Gracias Annie ahora debemos irnos recuerda que tu eres mi asistente-_** su rostro se ilumino le hacia ilusión el que fuera a trabajar conmigo, había trabajado duro para que pudiera con esa responsabilidad y yo estaba feliz de que tuviera a alguien en quien confiar en ese lugar.

Antes de salía hacia la empresa me despedí de Cinna que una vez más me había pedido que pensara en lo que iba a hacer pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

En el coche trate de disimular mi nerviosismo en la sala de juntas estaría toda la familia Mellark, en la cena solo había visto a Peeta y de lejos a Magde pero que pasaría cuando me topara con Cato o con su madre,_-les demostrare que soy la misma estúpida que conocieron-_ pensé, pero esto era muy difícil el pasado aun dolía y mucho, las recuerdos eran aun más dolorosos cuando lo tienes presentes toda tu vida o cuando tratas de olvidarlos y estos como si de una mala broma se tratara te escupían en la cara que ahí estaba para joderte la vida. Y los responsables de esos malos recuerdos eran toda esa familia todos eran culpables unos más que otros tal vez pero culpables al fin de cuentas.

Y ahora yo me encontraba ahí para hacerlos pagar por el dolor causado y el que me hayan jodido la vida para siempre, y una vez logrado mi propósito tratar de vivir en paz al fin si eso era posible.

El camino se me había hecho muy corto y ahora estaba en el ascensor, respire varias veces para calmar mis nervios y tratar de que nadie se diera cuenta de esto, no podía demostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante nadie y mucho menos ante los Mellark.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando un muy hermoso lugar sin duda tenían buen gusto lástima que pronto todo quedaría en mis manos _-tal vez le haga unos cambios –_pensé. Me plante delante de la secretaria; ella al verme palecio, mi apariencia se había vuelto muy intimidante eso era algo que les debía agradecer también.

**_-Bue..nos días señorita Everdeen-_**logro pronunciar la pobre, era obvio que ya todo sabían quien era**_- la están esperando su abogado ya está aquí –_**informo.

**_-Muy bien….._**

**_-Jane-_ **se apresuro a contestar_-mi nombre es Jane señorita_.

Asentí ante su respuesta, pidiéndole que dejara pasar a Haymitch mi abogado cuando yo se lo indicara; y sin decir nada más me dirigí a las puertas que estaba frente a mi donde me esperaban lo Mellark, era preferible empezar con esto de una vez

Abrí la puerta con total seguridad, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta todos los presentes se voltearon para observarme.

**_-Buenos días-_ **salude_**- Lamento la tardanza aun me es difícil acostumbrarme al horario de NY**_

_**-Buenos días señorita Everdeen la estábamos esperando-**_contesto el mayor de los Mellark que se encontraba sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada, todos me veían de una manera distinta, los recordaba a todos, sus rostros mostraba confusión, sorpresa e incertidumbre. Lo que más asco me dio fue la mirada del infeliz Cato a simple vista se le notaba el deseo de estar entre mis piernas.

**_-Bien señorita Everdeen podemos empezar con la junta por favor-_** dijo Peeta con superioridad. Eso me izo enfurecer.

**_-Por favor Peeta-_**puse mi sonrisa mas coqueta**_- llámenme Katniss, el hecho de no vernos hace años no quiere que los formalismos sean necesarios-_**su rostro perdió todo color en el, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande_- además somos socios.-_dije para todos.

Al terminar de decir esto y ver a los demás supe que él no era el único a quien le había confirmado sus sospechas; tal vez al fin de cuentas no me habían olvidado.

* * *

**_hola se que tarde un poco pero en particualr esta historia se me hace mas complicada pero al fin salio el capitulo :), tambien se que dije en el capitulo anterio, que en este se descubriria que paso con Peeta Y Katniss pero decidi dejarlo para mas adelante, asi que me atrase con un capitulo jejejjej._**

**_Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios plisss y tambien les agradesco a quienes ya lo izieron pues eso me apresuro a actualizar _**

**_abrazoss K.G_**


End file.
